


Apple Of My Eye

by SilentStudies



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror Jimin, Dark Arts Professor Namjoon, M/M, Professor Kim Namjoon | RM, Short & Sweet, Unicorns, Valentine's Day, minjoon are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: It isn't every day that Namjoon gets to see Jimin. Namjoon is the graduated Gryffindor professor teaching at Hogwarts, while Jimin is a graduated Slytherin Auror working for the ministry. They meet all around London, Namjoon apparating away from Hogwarts every weekend to meet Jimin at their favorite coffee shop or touristy locations. They have the perfect excuse to make out in random alleyways because they miss each other that much.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: MiniMoni Valentine Fic Exchange





	Apple Of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xsxuxgxax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsxuxgxax/gifts).

It isn't every day that Namjoon gets to see Jimin. Namjoon is the graduated Gryffindor professor teaching at Hogwarts, while Jimin is a graduated Slytherin Auror working for the ministry. They meet all around London, Namjoon apparating away from Hogwarts every weekend to meet Jimin at their favorite coffee shop or touristy locations. They have the perfect excuse to make out in random alleyways because they miss each other that much. Is it tough to only be able to meet Jimin on the weekend? Yes, of course, it is. But no matter how tough, being able to see Jimin smile at least once per week, makes the despair of not being able to see his lover worth it.

Namjoon finds himself talking to the Quidditch coach, Jungkook, more often than not. Many of Namjoon's friends from school have moved all around the world, Jungkook and Taehyung are ones that had stayed at Hogwarts, while Seokjin moved back to Seoul, and Hoseok to the countryside. Jimin's friend Yoongi works with Jimin as an Auror with the ministry as well, so Namjoon takes comfort that Jimin has someone to lean on when Namjoon isn't there. That whole thought makes Namjoon sick to his stomach. Taehyung works with the magical creatures, and Jungkook and Taehyung are in a weird relationship with each other. 

While petting the mane of a unicorn, Namjoon standing barefoot in the forest with Taehyung talking his ear off with the health of the unicorns in the area. Namjoon doesn't mind. He enjoys all the information. He soaks it up even when spacing out thinking about Jimin.

"... The unicorn you're petting now is in a pretty good mood today to let you pet him. Maybe you should spend more time with them since the unicorns seem more docile around you," Taehyung says, brushing the unicorn with a thistle brush.

"I've always had an affinity with magical creatures. It's a nice break to be able to pet unicorns after a long day with supervising duels against students. Being a dark arts professor can be exhausting sometimes," Namjoon says with a sigh.

"I can imagine. I'm glad I can spend time with all my forest friends rather than have to deal with angsty teenagers who think they're better than the adults," Taehyung says with his nose scrunched. Namjoon doesn't reply, instead concentrating on petting the unicorn. 

"I miss Jimin," Namjoon says wistfully. He hasn't seen Jimin in two weeks due to a trip abroad for a magical disturbance in America. Namjoon would gladly drop everything to go with Jimin, but he knows he would only be a distraction.

"Hey, isn't Jimin coming back in time for Valentine's Day? You should plan something romantic!"

"Maybe I should. Jimin will be tired after the business trip after all," Namjoon muses, gently brushing his fingers over the unicorn's soft hair. Namjoon turns his head to look at the unicorn in the face, then leans forward and kisses it on the snout. "You'd have no idea that unicorns are carnivorous creatures with how kind they're right now."

Taehyung laughs, giving the finishing brushes to the last unicorn that needed to be groomed today. "Let's go back together, isn't Quidditch practice almost over by now?"

Namjoon checks his watch and nods, stepping away from the fed and groomed unicorns. Namjoon likes to go and find Taehyung and help out whenever he gets lonely or depressed. It's been frequently happening as of late due to Jimin's business trip. He comes back the night before Valentine's Day, and Namjoon really wants to spend it with Jimin. Technically they have plans already, Namjoon is meant to spend the weekend with Jimin at his penthouse that they had managed to buy with all his and Namjoon's saved money. Jimin makes much more money than Namjoon, but Namjoon has a free place to live with free food thanks to his job, so he always has enough for rent and utilities. Jimin does by the groceries, though, since he lives there more than Namjoon does. 

Namjoon does have access to the apartment whenever he wants, so might as well make a surprise for Jimin, right? That night he busily plans with Jungkook and Taehyung, oblivious Jimin's pet calico cat watching him from afar. 

When Namjoon wakes up the next day, he finds Jimin's cat pressed onto his face. Namjoon laughs as the bushy tail repeatedly whack Namjoon in his face. Yes, Namjoon has been cat sitting. It's a good thing Jimin's cat is well-behaved. Only needing food, water, and a litterbox to survive. Unbeknown to Namjoon, the cat follows Namjoon around all day, keeping tabs on him while hunting the poor school mice, knocking paintings over trying to jump on top of them, but overall being quiet and receiving all kinds of pets and scratches from students passing by. 

Jimin would look lovely in this, Namjoon thinks while shopping after school. The mall by the school is still open until seven o'clock, so Namjoon goes there shopping for presents. Jimin loves lace, and his favorite color is purple, like the whole group of friends. Namjoon thought about buying Jimin a beautiful set of lace clothing. Namjoon checked the money in his bank account before coming to the mall, doing mental math to make sure he could afford it because a lot of it is costly.

Namjoon ends up not being able to buy anything, too worried about choosing the perfect clothes to be able to buy something. He talks to Taehyung again about what he should do, and Taehyung tells Namjoon that Jimin would like anything he would choose for him, but Namjoon isn't convinced. His next idea is to brew a potion of relaxation to help Jimin recover after a long and stressful trip. So he goes to the potion shop and browses carefully, double-checking he has the right ingredients. 

He sets himself up in the potion brewing room with the consent of the ruling professor. Namjoon excelled at potions when he was a student, so brewing something this easy is a breeze. Namjoon pours his love into the potion and carefully puts it into a pretty crystal container, then place the sealed container into his leather bag. He deep cleans the potion room before leaving as thanks and returns to his teacher's dorm. 

Jimin's cat is there, meowing for him to feed him. Namjoon laughs as the cat jumps up onto the table by the door to then be able to jump onto Namjoon's shoulders. Namjoon totters carefully with the weight of the cat on his shoulder. "Hey, Jiminie. Are you hungry? I'll give you some baby chicken food for dinner tonight."

The cat meows, and Namjoon grins. Namjoon goes through his nightly routine, making sure that Jiminie gets enough to eat. By the time Namjoon lays in bed, he's satisfied with his prepared present. He falls asleep with a smile on his face. 

Meow. Namjoon blinks his eyes open blearily. Meow. Namjoon sits up with a loud 'ugh.' 

"What's wrong?" Namjoon slurs at the cat. The cat meows again, and Namjoon sighs and gets up.

The cat paws at the door, and Namjoon opens it. Jiminie meows again and flicks his tail as if Namjoon were to follow him. What day is it? By the moon, it should be two days before Valentine's. He's led out by the willow tree, and he sees someone he misses so much standing there with open arms. 

"Jimin!" Namjoon shouts and runs up to him. He tackles Jimin to the ground, and peppers kisses all over his beautiful face. He presses down onto Jimin and cuddles him sleepily, either really late at night or early in the morning.

"Wait, I didn't get to decorate for Valentine's Day. How did you come back so soon?" Namjoon asks suddenly aware that he hasn't finished preparing for Valentine's.

"Oh, you know, Auror's secret," Jimin says with a mischievous wink. "You have tomorrow off, right? You don't teach classes on Friday? And Thursday is off for a Quidditch game?" 

"Um, yes... But this isn't fair! I wanted to surprise you with something romantic," Namjoon whines, sitting up with his arms caging Jimin as Namjoon pouts down at him. 

Jimin grins at him with his cute little smile, and Namjoon just wants to squish his mochi cheeks. He leans down and kisses Jimin's lips sweetly. 

"Do ya wanna get my stuff then go to the apartment? I do have one surprise for you," Namjoon says cutely between kisses.

Jimin quickly flips them then lifts Namjoon up from the ground with a grin. "Let's go, I can't wait to spend time with my wonderful boyfriend," Jimin says blinking up at Namjoon with his little whining voice that would always be able to manipulate him into doing whatever Jimin wanted him to do.

They giggle and kiss on the way to Namjoon's dorm. Jimin's cat following behind them with watchful eyes. Namjoon already has his weekend bag packed. He just needs to make sure the leather bag with the potion is in it, which it is already. Namjoon and Jimin apparate to their apartment, and Namjoon runs and jumps onto the heaven-like bed that he hasn't had the pleasure of experiencing since Jimin went on the business trip. Jimin joins him a moment later, changed into his pajamas. He climbs onto Namjoon and kisses him sweetly. 

"I have a present for you on Friday," Namjoon says between a kiss.

"Me too," Jimin giggles, smiling into their kiss.

They fall asleep wrapped around each other, in love for lifetimes, this one and beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet for Valentine's Day :D Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
